


Benched

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Major Character Injury, Stabbing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You get injured while on a mission and don’t tell anyone.  It isn’t until you’re shot that Dick realizes the extent of your injuries.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 53





	Benched

You and Dick were currently with the Titans working missions. They were having problems with Slade Wilson and Kori had called for backup. The two of you were more than happy to help out an old friend with her problem. Damian hadn’t been exactly thrilled when the two of you showed up. He saw you both as older siblings encroaching on his territory, plus he didn’t want the two of embarrassing him in front of his crush.

Right now you were engaged in a fight with some of Slade’s henchmen. You had gotten a tip that a deal was about to go down and the team had headed out to stop whatever Slade was preparing to do. The Titans were spread thin, but handling the situation well all things considered.

You were fighting against a masked guard when another came up behind you and stabbed you in the side. You cried out in pain, but whirled and kicked the man away from you. Pulling the knife from your side, you gritted your teeth, “Ow.” Looking up you saw the other guard coming at you with his sword raised ready to strike.

Dick appeared and kicked the guards feet out from underneath him. You quickly hid the knife stained with your blood as Dick turned to look at you, “You good?”

You nodded, “I’m fine, go help the others. I can handle things here.” 

Dick seemed light he wanted to stay because he didn’t believe you, but the sounds of the fighting drew his attention back to the others. You continued to fight, blood trickling from the wound in your side. There was another guard coming at you, but instead of knives or a sword he merely held up a gun and pointed it at you.

You heard someone shout your code name and heard the gun fire. Time moved slowly for a moment, what took only a matter of seconds seemed to take ten minutes. You felt the bully tear through your shoulder leaving behind a burning pain. You crumpled to the floor crying out as you landed on your now injured shoulder.

Someone was dragging you away, possibly Dick, leaving a trail of blood as he did. You could barely hear him cursing when he noticed your first injury. “Starfire!” He shouted. “We need medical attention ASAP.”

You couldn’t hear Starfire’s response over the ringing in your ears, there was too much going on and your mind was having trouble processing it. You thought you heard Dick talking to you, begging you to stay awake for him, but the darkness had its hands on you and was tugging you toward unconsciousness. You passed out before the others could get you out of the building.

Dick paced beside your bed, you were still unconscious, but the doctor believed that you would make it through. He said that you were a fighter and that if they had waited any longer there would be no more you gracing the earth. That had scared Dick more than anything. What had you been thinking about lying to him like that?

How had he not seen that you had been injured before being shot? Didn’t you know that that put you in more danger than it was worth?

Kori entered the room with a tray of food and water, “You should eat.”

He looked at her and she could see the redness around his eyes, the scared look in them. He had almost lost you and he was more than likely beating himself up because of it. “How could Y/N have been so stupid? If they were injured then they should have told me!”

Kori set the tray down and went over to wrap her arms around Dick, “Y/N knew how important this mission was. They probably didn’t want to distract you from it especially when we were already out numbered. They knew the risks and they were willing to keep fighting despite those.”

He sighed knowing that Kori was right, you knew the risks and you wouldn’t have wanted to risk the team having any sort of distraction like being injured. “I’m still mad.”

“And that’s fine, but don’t go too hard on Y/N when they wake up,” Kori pulled away and offered a sympathetic smile before leaving the two of you alone.

Dick resumed his spot on the chair beside your bed and spoke, “You better wake up soon, Y/L/N. What am I going to do without you? Who’s gonna help me torture Damian about his crush on Raven? Who’s gonna make all those stuffy galas that Bruce throws better?” He let out a chuckle, “Remember that time when we were teens when you had Tim hack into the sound system and played Cotton Eyed Joe on repeat? That was a good one even if Tim and I were grounded for a month, and we couldn’t see you either.” He brushed a finger against your arm, his smile fading. “I also hope you know that I am so benching you for this.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” you groaned as your eyes slowly opened and a small smile graced your lips. “How much trouble am I in?”

Dick closed his eyes and let out a slow breath in relief. When he looked back at you he couldn’t help but kiss the palm of your hand. “So much trouble, but right now I’m just happy you’re awake and talking.”

“You know you would have done the same thing, Dick. And if memory serves me correct you have,” you pointed out. “So you can’t get too mad at me.”

“I can be as mad as I want,” he pouted, making you grin at him which in turn made him grin at you. It had always been like this between the two of you. You two would do anything for one another and you understood why he was mad because you had been when he risked his life like you had as well. 

“I am sorry for worrying you,” you told him, your face becoming serious. “It’s just that we were outnumbered and I didn’t want to draw anyone away from their fights all because I had been stabbed. I probably would have been fine if that bastard hadn’t shot me.”

There was a moment of silence as the two of you relieved that moment, Dick didn’t think he would ever get the image out of his head. “It’s in the past now, but I’m serious. You’re benched until you’re healed and maybe a little after that because I’m not going to have you risking your life again.”

“All right, all right you’ve made your point tough guy,” you sat up and winced some as your two injuries were disturbed. “How’s everyone else? Did anyone else get hurt?”

“Just a few bruises, nothing permanent. They’re all dying to see you,” he confessed. “Even Damian.”

“I knew the demon spawn liked me,” you said.

“I heard that!” Damian shouted through the door. Both you and Dick looked over as the door was pushed open to reveal the rest of the Titans standing out there looking guilty.

“Kori?” Dick groaned. “Even you?”

She gave the two of you a sheepish look, “I was going to stop them, but… well we were curious to see what was being said.”

They piled into your room leaving balloons and flowers for you. You took them all graciously and thanked them for their gifts. Damian sat on the side of the bed and looked a bit awkward as he tried to come up with what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. “I’m… I’m glad you’re not dead Y/L/N. We would have lost a valuable member to the team if you had perished in the fight.”

You grinned widely at Damian and pulled him into your arms while he tried desperately to get out of your grasp, “I knew you loved me!”

“Let me go!” He managed to squirm away from you and straightened his clothes. “You’re on thin ice, Y/L/N.”

You snorted, “Love you too, Damian.”

Raven slung her arm around his shoulders and you and Dick swore his cheeks were growing the slightest bit red, “Come on, let’s go get something to eat now that you know they’re okay.”

The rest of the Titans finished their well wishes and left you alone. “I should go too, you still need your rest,” Dick said as he stood to leave.

You grabbed his hand, “Please stay.”

He hesitated not sure if he should because he didn’t want to cause you any discomfort, but giving in he crawled into bed beside you. You got comfortable, resting your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you protectively. “Love you,” he murmured.

You smiled and murmured, “Love you,” back.


End file.
